


Frodo's Life Adventure

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo's life after "The Hobbit" and before "LOTR."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Title: The Adventure In Erebor.

Chapter Title: The Beginning.

Summary: Frodo's journey in Erebor before the one, true ring.

Timeline:

November 2941 - The story begins.

December 2941 - Healing Process.

January 2942 - Bilbo's feelings.

March 2942 - Confession.

2947 - Proposal.

2948 - Marriage.

2949 - Birth of Frodo.

2950 - Boating accident.

DIsclaimer: I do not owe The Hobbit! This is my first story for the fandom, The Hobbit! I always wanted to write a story of Thorin/Bilbo ever since I saw the movie last December, and now I am. All mistakes are my own. If anyone sees a mistake, please let me know. However, I warn you now, my grammar isn't that good so hopefully you still read it though. While reading this, you should listen to "Concerning Hobbits" and "May It Be."

\----------------------

It was November 2941 where things were beginning to get normal for those who were staying in Erebor. The Battle of Five Armies was now behind everyone as it was time for the healing process to begin for those who were at war. The members of Thorin Oakenshield were all healed and now they were helping those who needed it. It took another month for the healing process to finally be finished. Before Bilbo knew it, it was the start of a new year. Thorin has claimed he's throne as King of Erebor and Bilbo was there to witness it. 

It was during that January where Bilbo remembers he's feelings for the true king of Erebor. During the journey, Bilbo had developed romantic feelings for Thorin. It had happened right after the Eagles had saved them and Thorin hugged Bilbo for the very first time. It was also during that month where Bilbo knew that Thorin was still angry with him for taking the Arkenstone in the first place. So ignoring he's feelings for Thorin, he decided to help out the other dwarfs. He had decided that after helping out the dwarfs, he would be leaving for Bag End. 

However, two months passed without talking to Thorin and Bilbo was getting tired of the fact that Thorin would ignore him this long. So Bilbo had tried every attempt to talk to Thorin once again but he was ignored. Feeling sorry for Bilbo, Fili, Kili and Oin along with the other dwarves also tries to get Thorin to talk to Bilbo but was ignored. It was during dinner one day where Thorin was sitting at the end of the table and Bilbo was sitting in between Fili and Kili where he had blurted out he's confession to Thorin. 

"I'm sorry for taking the Arkenstone, Thorin but I truly hate being ignored as if I'm not there! I just can't stand the quietness between us any more! I...I love you, Thorin Oakenshield. If you can't accept me, I will be leaving for the Shire tomorrow," Bilbo said as tears were beginning to fall from he's eyes and everyone at the dinner table was staring at him with mouth gaped.

However, they were surprised even more when Thorin stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to where Bilbo sat who was sobbing softly. "Halfling, I have been thinking about what you did these past few months, and I have been disgraceful towards you ever since the end of the battle and I am the one who should be sorry," Thorin began as Bilbo looked up at him from he's teary eyes. "I want to rekindle our friendship and I do love you as well, more than you know," Thorin said.

Everyone who was watching was now smiling as the two rekindled their friendship and started a new relationship more than friends. And right there in front of everyone, Thorin had leaned down and kissed Bilbo on the lips gently and passionately as everyone cheered for them. Fili and Kili grinned at each other as they were thinking that they might have a new uncle now.

Five years passed since Thorin and Bilbo made their confession to one another. It was late one night where the two were having dinner together in Thorin's room where Bilbo gotten a surprise to himself. It was there that Thorin proposed to Bilbo and Bilbo had squealed in delight hugging Thorin as Thorin put a ring on he's finger. It was the very next day where Bilbo was so excited that he showed the ring to everyone that he comes across. Fili and Kili were the ones that were the most excited as they congratulated their new uncle over and over. 

One year later after the proposal, it was the wedding of Thorin and Bilbo. The wedding was beautiful as everyone was invited to be the witness. Bilbo's first and second cousin came and it was during that time that Thorin met them and it was the last time that he would see the both of them. Bilbo was now King of Erebor next to Thorin. 

It should have been a happily married couple for both Thorin and Bilbo. Two years later, Bilbo received a letter from the Shire. Bilbo read the letter out-loud to Thorin:

Dear Mr. Bilbo,

You are acquired back at the Shire for your cousins, Primula Brandybuck and Drogo Baggins funeral. There have been a boating accident. Primula leaves behind now an orphan child, Frodo Baggins who is barely a year old. You are the only living relative of Frodo. Please hurry back.

The letter was not signed as Bilbo finished reading the letter. "Who could have send it? I never told anyone back in the Shire that I was here," he said with a frown.

"Perhaps it was Gandalf," Thorin suggested, "he is the only one who knows that you are here," he said. 

Bilbo nodded slowly as he had not seen the wizard since their wedding day. "Well, whomever sent it, I can not make it in time for the funeral if it's tomorrow. It will take me a month to get back to the Shire and possibly two weeks if I have the fastest pony," he said worriedly.

"Well, I guess it is time for you to pack now," Thorin said slowly.

"Will you be alright here?" Bilbo asked worriedly.

"I will be fine. Just hurry back once your done at the Shire," Thorin said and Bilbo nodded as the two kissed.

The very next day, Bilbo finds out that he was going back to the Shire with Fili, Kili, Oin, and Balin. Bilbo was upset as he gets ready for the ride back to the Shire as he spoke to Thorin. "I don't need protection," Bilbo muttered as he fed he's pony an apple.

"I know you don't Bilbo," Thorin said softly, "but there are still Orcs lingering nearby the mountain. You will be coming back with Frodo. What happens if the two of you gets attack by Orcs? You can't defend yourself or protect Frodo at the same time," Thorin said.

"I can try," Bilbo huffed stubbornly.

"You need all the protect that you could get, Bilbo. I don't want to lose you and I definitely don't want to lose Frodo. I want a chance on meeting him," Thorin said.

Bilbo nodded slowly, "I will be back as soon as I can," he promised and right there, the two kissed until they were interrupted by none other than Fili.

"Uncle, don't scare the ponies! We won't be able to ride then if you are scaring them," Fili said with a smirk as Bilbo broke off the kiss quickly as he was blushing like mad.

"Oh, look! Bilbo's all flustered up!" Kili exclaimed.

"How can Bilbo be blushing this much? For goodness sake, they've been together intimately for eight years," Oin said.

"I'm right here you know," Bilbo said without looking at either of them as he got on he's pony, "and I could leave anytime without you," he added.

"Enough teasing the laddie, you don't want to get scolded by Thorin now, do you?" Balin asked as Fili and Kili looked at their uncle and saw that he's face was angry but he wasn't saying anything.

The two of them gulped as they got on their ponies quickly. Teasing Bilbo was fun, but a furious Thorin scolding them was scarier.

Balin shook he's head as he watched Oin got on before turning to look at Thorin, "We will be back as soon as you know it, my king," he promised.  
Thorin nodded as he patted Bilbo's thigh as Bilbo patted he's hand, "Be safe, my love," he said.

"I will," Bilbo nodded in agreement and Thorin watched he's beloved and the others ride off towards the direction to where the Shire is located.


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo returns to the Shire and gets Frodo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone sees a mistake, please let me know! My grammar isn't that good so hopefully you'll still read it.

Title: The Adventure In Erebor

Summary: Frodo's journey in Erebor before the one, true ring.

Disclaimer: I do not owe The Hobbit! 

\------------------

The ride heading towards the Shire took longer than Bilbo expected. Instead of a peaceful journey and a month, it took them five weeks. They've been ambushed by Orcs and they were lucky to get out alive if it weren't for some Elf's that were patrolling the area. The Elf's guided them up to the border line and it was now up to Bilbo and the company to have a safe journey to the Shire. The word of being attacked by Orcs would be warned to Thorin, and Bilbo was sure by the time they headed back to Erebor, there would be more patrols around that area.

When they arrived at the Shire, Bilbo immediately took off to go and see where they put Frodo. It didn't took long that Bilbo found him with the Gamgee's family. Bilbo found out that the Gamgee family only have one child at the moment named, Samwise Gamgee who is the same age as Frodo. The Gamgee's were thinking about adopting Frodo if Bilbo hadn't returned. Bilbo had thanked them over and over again for taking care of Frodo. For taking care of Frodo while he was away, the Gamgee's are able to visit Erebor anytime so Frodo and Sam could bond. The Gamgee's just need to send word out to Erebor so that they could send someone to fetch them or that they could travel with a traveling group.

Right after he got Frodo from the Gamgee's, Bilbo took him home to Bag End. Right away, he gave Frodo to Oin so that Bilbo could write a letter to Thorin. As a group, it might take them a month to get back again to Erebor, but if Balin and Fili went back home alone to deliver the letter, it will take them two weeks since they have two fastest ponies. The stay at the Shire would take at least a month to get everything ready for his leave of absence again. 

For starters, the Gamgee's would take care of his home while he was away. He didn't want any of the Sackville-Baggins to deal with it. He would rather burn his home than let any of the Sackville-Baggins get a hold of it. Secondly, he has to put in his will that Frodo would be inheriting his home. Finally, he had to hide all the silverware where no one could get it except the Gamgee's. He had to pack his stuff as well that are valuable to him that was to take back to Erebor. He didn't want to stay long in the Shire as it was his birthday soon as well as Frodo's. It would be a very special birthday as they would celebrate it back in Erebor.

Dear Thorin,

It will take me at least a month to get everything sorted out here. I found Frodo with a very lovely family called the Gamgee's. They have a son named Samwise Gamgee who is the same age as Frodo. I invited the Gamgee's back to Erebor whenever they want so that Frodo could have a playmate. It was a good thing it was the Gamgee's who was taking care of him! If it was the Sackville-Baggins, I might have some few bruises here and there just to get Frodo to me. You know how I despise the Sackville-Baggins, Thorin.

Anyway, the reasons that it will take me a month here in the Shire, are these:

1\. I need to clarify that the Gamgee's would take care of my home while I'm away and not the Sackville-Baggins. (Have I ever told you that Lobelia stole a few of my silverware and I caught her? Which is why I need to do this).  
2\. I need to add Frodo to my will in case...well, in case I past on. I know that Frodo is going to be heir to the throne one day, but with Fili and Kili along the way...well, I'm going to give everything that I have to Frodo (if he ever desires to return to the Shire).  
3\. I need to hide all the silverware and the valuable stuff that I'm not bringing with me. Some silverware's would be mentioned to the Gamgee's, but it will be in hiding. I trust more with the Gamgee's than the Sackville-Baggins.

I also want to show Frodo the Shire one last time before leaving to Erebor. And I am sure that Kili and Oin are both dying to see the place as the last time they came, they barely looked around at all. I would have shown Fili and Balin also, but I needed someone to deliver this letter. So there would be a few paperworks here and there to do, and putting everything in order before my leave. I will be back soon. I will make it up to you.

P.S. There are no major injuries from either of us from the attack of the Orcs earlier during our journey, so you don't have to worry anymore. Did you thank the Elf's for rescuing us?

Love,  
Bilbo

Bilbo stared at the envelope that he was holding as it was sealed with a stamp.

"Is that it?" Kili asked as he gestured to the envelope that Bilbo was holding.

"Yes, it doesn't hold any secrets but the reasonings on why I have to stay here," Bilbo said staring at Kili with a 'look' as if he was going to open it without Bilbo there watching.

Kili humphed as he knew what Bilbo was thinking. "Uncle Bilbo, Uncle Thorin is going to know that I opened it. I can't reseal it if I don't have the stamp!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, well...I'm giving it to Balin just in case anyway," Bilbo said.

Kili pouted but lit up, "Since the sun is setting, I think it's wise that Balin and I go tomorrow, Uncle Bilbo. We can go as soon as the sun comes up," he suggested.

"I didn't thought of that," Bilbo said as he looked out the window and saw the sun was indeed setting. "I guess I'll just leave this with me for now," he said and Kili was about to say something until they heard a loud wail coming from Frodo in the other room. "Excuse me," Bilbo said as he hurriedly went to his nephew to see what's wrong.

"Is there something that I can help, Uncle Bilbo?" Kili asked as he had followed Bilbo to Frodo's room.

"Not unless you can change the diaper," Bilbo replied as Kili made a face and Bilbo grinned. "Which reminds me, can you go next door and ask for some? They have a baby and I'm sure they wouldn't mind sharing," Bilbo said.

"You don't think they'll be shocked to see a dwarf standing there?" Kili asked.

Bilbo snickered, "No, everyone in the Shire knows that if they see a dwarf, your probably with me," he explained.

"I guess so," Kili replied as he quickly left before he stayed any longer to actually help with the baby.

In the end, all Frodo wanted was a bottle of milk and Oin was quickly to get that as Bilbo fed the youngling.

"Are you alright, Bilbo?" Balin asked worriedly.

"I...I don't know Balin," Bilbo muttered as he looked down at Frodo, "Is Erebor the right place to raise a young Hobbit? What if he wants to go back to the Shire? What if..." Bilbo didn't finished as Balin interrupted him.

"Whatever circumstances may be, you and Thorin have overcome many obstacles before, have you not?" Balin asked and Bilbo nodded. "Frodo is no different. The two of you will work it out together when the time have come for it. The two of you will overcome that obstacle," Balin said confidently.

"I just hope Frodo doesn't go into an adventure like I did," Bilbo muttered and Balin didn't say anything else as the two looked down at Frodo who was sucking his bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up tomorrow (hopefully). I have already finished it in my head, I just need to write it.


	3. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo's birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be OOC so I apologize in advanced. If there is a mistake, please let me know. Sorry for the wait. The next chapter there would be a time jump, so may be like 7 years later or so. I'm not sure yet. Hopefully the next chapter isn't OOC, but if it is, I hope you keep reading?

Title: The Adventure In Erebor.

Chapter Title: Birthday Party.

Summary: Frodo's journey in Erebor before the one, true ring.

Disclaimer: I do not owe The Hobbit!

\-----------

One month had passed and Bilbo Baggins found himself staring at the entrance gate of Erebor. It was a long travel for both Bilbo and Frodo, who had been mostly asleep during their travel. Bilbo had to travel with Kili as he couldn't hold the reins to the pony and hold Frodo at the same time. In the mean time, Oin had held onto the reins of his pony while holding Bilbo's as Bilbo's pony was carrying the stuff that he was bringing with him. When Frodo was awake during the journey, they had to stop for a few minutes to check if he was hungry or diaper change. Unfortunately, neither dwarf wanted to do the diaper change so it was Bilbo who was in charge while Oin and Kili take turns on feeding the baby. They had to preserve the milk that they had or else the milk would have been gone sooner before entering Erebor.

Once entering Erebor, there was a loud shout coming from inside. "Uncle Bilbo's back!" Fili's voice shouted out excitedly. Before Bilbo knew it, he was surrounded by the dwarfs. 

"Where's my new baby cousin?" Bilbo knew that was Fili who had asked that question.

"Where is he?"

"Is he here?"

Bilbo was going to answer all of them until a loud wailing noise was heard and everyone covered there ears. The noises that the dwarfs were making have probably startled Frodo as he began to cry uncontrollably in Bilbo's arms. Bilbo began to rock him back and forth in his arms as he makes cooing noises as Frodo began to quiet down and fall immediately back to sleep.

"There's a sight that you don't see everyday," a deep voice said.

The dwarfs moved out off the way so that Thorin could come and see his beloved. "Is that him?" Thorin asked as he gestured to Frodo in Bilbo's arms. 

"Meet my nephew, Thorin. His name is Frodo Baggins," Bilbo said smiling proudly.

"He has the same features as you," Thorin commented looking at Frodo.

Bilbo's grin couldn't get any wider, "it runs in the family," he said as he gestures to Fili and Kili. "There are some features that I see in them that has yours as well," he said.

Fili and Kili smiled proudly as Thorin beamed, "Like you said, it runs in the family," he said as he leaned down and kissed Bilbo.

\-----------------

Before Bilbo knew it, his and Frodo's birthday was barely a week away. Bilbo wanted to do something special for Frodo as it was the first birthday party that he would ever had and especially they were celebrating it in Erebor and not in the Shire. Within the Shire, Bilbo would have invited all the kids to Frodo's birthday party and have a big cake for him and the adults would drink have fun and there would be party games for the kids.

Now that they were living in Erebor, Bilbo was worried of the fact that the dwarf children wouldn't accept Frodo as he was different. Bilbo only knew a few dwarf families in Erebor and that was because it was either Bombur, Balin, Oin and Nori family. The other dwarfs in the company has either a wife, no children, no significant other, or that his in the same sex relationship. The four dwarfs promised to bring their children so that Frodo could play with them. However, the biggest surprise was that Samwise Gamgee's father bringing in little Sam one day right before the party. 

As usual, Frodo was taking a nap in the room as Dwalin was nearby as Bilbo was busy thinking of what to do in the party. When he looked up, he was so shocked to see the other hobbit standing in front of the entrance with little Sam in his arms as he spoke to Thorin. "Hamfest! What are you doing here?" Bilbo asked shocked.

"King Thorin made a delivery back to the Shire, Mr. Baggins," Hamfest said as he smiled, "he wrote to me and asked for my presence here at this particular date so little Frodo wouldn't be so alone of his kind during his party. I wouldn't miss this either, Mr. Baggins," Hamfest said.

"Just call me, Bilbo, Hamfest. No need of formality here," Bilbo said smiling, "what about Bell? She didn't want to come?" He asked.

"Bringing six children here would be a hassle, Mr. Baggins!" Hamfest complained as Bilbo gave him a 'look.' "Bell isn't one who leaves the Shire, Bilbo," Hamfest said as he fidgeted under the 'look' of Bilbo. "She doesn't want any harm to our children. I have to explain to her that little Frodo and Sam here could be good friends," he said.

"Well, I'm sure that Sam and Frodo here would be good friends," Bilbo said as he looked at each child.

\-----------------

The party came for Frodo as each of the dwarfs that were in the company took care of watching him and giving Bilbo a rest as it was also his birthday. Fili and Kili were the ones watching him the most so that Bilbo could spend time with their uncle. Bilbo watched from the sidelines as he stood beside Thorin and watched a dwarf party game. 

"This is a game?" Bilbo asked in awe as he watched two small dwarf children holding a small wooden sword as they began to fight one another.

"This is how we used to play when we were children," Thorin explained.

"Aye laddie, and look! Kili is trying to show Frodo on how to shoot an arrow with his hands," Balin said with a smile.  
Bilbo eye twitched, "Perhaps I should get Frodo away from Kili and be like Hamfest," he said as he gestured to Hamfest who was away from the group and keeping Sam away from the sword fighting.

"Kili is not going to give Frodo an actual weapon, Bilbo. His just demonstrating so that he could teach Frodo when his older," Thorin explained.

"I just hope for your sake that Frodo doesn't need a weapon," Bilbo muttered as they continued to watch the sword fighting.

After the sword fighting, it was Kili's turn to show off. Fili had put some targets around the room and the children watched in awe as Kili perfected each target shot with his arrow. All the children were in awe and they started to clap and cheer as Kili smiled proudly to the crowd. Even little Frodo who was only a year old was also clapping.

"I think you need to rephrase that," Thorin said smirking as Bilbo frowned and looked at his nephew who was clapping to Kili's demonstration of arrows.

\------------------

The party was a huge success in the end. Frodo made friends with the dwarf children and he had gotten a gift from everyone who had came. It was late and Frodo had fallen asleep on Fili's lap while they were having their feast. 

"I should take him back to my room," Bilbo said as he got up from his place.

"Actually, I should do it, Bilbo," Hamfest began as he looked down at Sam who was also sleeping in his arms. "He and Frodo had been playing with one another the whole day," he said with a small smile, "do you mind if I put Frodo in my room for tonight? I'm sure Sam would like that," Hamfest said.

Bilbo was about to decline when there was a kick against his foot under the table and he knew that it had came from Thorin. Bilbo glared at him as he looked back at Hamfest. "If you are sure," he said with a smile.

"I would be happy too, Mr. Baggins," Hamfest said as he looked at Fili. "Fili, do you mind carrying Frodo so that he could be in my room?" He asked.

"Of course," Fili said surprised as he barely spoken a word to the other Hobbit until now. Fili looked at Bilbo, "his in good hands," he reassured him and Bilbo nodded as he gave Frodo to Fili.

\-------------------

"Happy birthday Bilbo."

Bilbo looked up at his husband as the two were in their room later that night getting ready for bed. "I thought you might have forgotten about my birthday," he said slowly.

"Why would I do such a thing? Just because you were busy and we barely spoke with each other the whole day doesn't mean that I forgotten about it," Thorin said.

"I...thank you Thorin," Bilbo said smiling as he opened his gift and saw a handkerchief embroidered with the Durin crest. He looked up at Thorin. "You already gave me a handkerchief two years ago," Bilbo said bewildered, "unfortunately I can't find it anywhere," he said apologetic.

"Yes, well... Do you remember that time last year when I scolded angrily at Fili and Kili?" Thorin asked as Bilbo nodded, "well, I caught them with your handkerchief that I had given you and they accidentally burned it," he said as he winced on Bilbo's shouting.

"WHAT! HOW? AND HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME?" 

"It's rather a long story," Thorin said apologetic as Bilbo sighed.

"Thank you Thorin," Bilbo said and Thorin nodded as the two kissed for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter? Is it okay with the OOC?


	4. Battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo battles against an army of orcs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I'm not rushing things! Sorry for the wait. I've been a little busy with school yesterday and the other day, and so, here's the next chapter. The next chapter should be up this weekend hopefully. If there's a mistake, please let me know! Oh and I realize that I put 'dwarfs' for plural in the other chapters, so I changed it to 'dwarves' now in this chapter. Hope you still enjoy reading even with the grammar mistakes.

Title: The Adventure In Erebor.

Summary: Frodo's journey in Erebor before the one, true ring.

Disclaimer: I do not owe The Hobbit!

\-------------

7 years later...

"Uncle, what happened to my parents?" A young little Frodo asked as Bilbo froze.

Bilbo was in the kitchen helping out Bombur getting ready a feast for the rest of the company and Thorin as they were out on patrolling the area today as the question just came out from nowhere. "Uh..." he wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Why do I live here with the dwarves and not the rest of the hobbits? Where do they live?" Frodo asked as he sat on a chair looking at his uncle.

Bilbo fidgeted where he stood as he looked over to Bombur out of the corner of his eye and saw that he was standing as well. "Your parents, Primula and Drogo Baggins both died in a boating accident," he explained. "They were actually my second cousins, making you my cousin as well," he said.

"How come I call you uncle then?" Frodo asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because of the age difference between us, Frodo. You like calling me uncle, don't you?" Bilbo asked with a smile.

"Of course I do, uncle," Frodo said smiling back but then he frowned, "so why is Kili teaching me how to shoot a bow an arrow?" He asked.

Before Bilbo could answer, there was a loud shout. "Orcs are coming!" Glorin yelled frantically as he ran into the kitchen.

"What? I thought Thorin was patrolling the area!" Bilbo exclaimed as he quickly went over to Frodo to gather him in his arms.

"He is! The orcs are just too many," Glorin said.

Bilbo looked at Glorin and saw he was holding an ax in his hand as he got ready to fight the orcs in case they enter the kitchens. Bilbo quickly looked at Bombur, "Bombur, go and protect Frodo with all your cost! I have to go and get Sting!" Bilbo exclaimed as it was in the room that he shares with Thorin.

"We'll follow you, Bilbo. I'll take care of the young lad in your rooms," Bombur said with a promise.

"Knowing Thorin, he's probably making all the women and children go into hiding down below," Bilbo said as he looked at Glorin who nodded.

"Fili and Kili must be there protecting them," he said.

"We have to hurry," Bilbo said as the group left the kitchen in a run and Bombur held onto Frodo's hand tightly. "Why are orcs coming here now? What do they possibly want? We don't have anything except gold and treasure!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"Orcs doesn't care about gold and treasure," Glorin nodded in agreement, "it must be something else," he said.

"But what?" Bilbo asked and during the run, he almost stopped as he realized what the orcs might be after. He hadn't thought about the ring that he has acquired since the journey. He hadn't used it since then and it had been years since he had last seen it in the room he shares with Thorin. But how could orcs possibly know about it?

"Is something the matter, Bilbo? You seem quiet all of a sudden," Glorin said.

Bilbo shook his head, "I'm just wondering how Thorin is doing at the moment. He better not get himself killed," he said as they entered the room.

"We should put a barricade here," Bombur suggested as Bilbo went to the bathroom.

"Bilbo! Now isn't the time to go to the bathroom!" Glorin exclaimed.

"It will only take a minute!" Bilbo called back.

"Hide yourself under the bed, laddie. I'll tell you when to get out," Bombur said to Frodo who quickly obeyed without question.

"Where's Bilbo?" A different voice asked urgently.

"He's in the bathroom," Glorin said.

"What? Doing what?" Another voice asked.

"I was getting something," Bilbo said as he emerged from the bathroom with a satisfied smile. "Where's Frodo?" He asked looking around.

"Under the bed," Bombur said gesturing to the bed.

Bilbo nodded, "I have to go and help Thorin," he said as he got Sting from its hiding place that was glowing bright blue.

"Orcs could come in here any minute, Bilbo. Thorin says we have to stay inside and protect the inside while the others take care of the orcs outside and Fili and Kili take care of the women and children," the voice said.

"Look Dwalin, Thorin is my husband. I should be out there helping him!" Bilbo exclaimed.

Dwalin was about to answer until they heard a loud rumble. "They're trying to get through the doors," Dwalin said hurriedly. "Nori, come with me. We'll be in the entrance hall fighting off those orcs before they could get any further inside," he said.

"I want to help!" Bilbo said.

"You can help out by protecting your son, Bilbo," Dwalin said as he looked at Nori, "let's go," he said and the two dwarves left before Bilbo could protest.

"What should we do?" Bombur asked.

"We have to guard this room no matter what," Bilbo said confidently.

"Uncle, I want to help!" Frodo's voice exclaimed as he had gotten out from under the bed.

"No! I want you to stay here and hide!" Bilbo snapped as he turned to look back at Frodo.

Frodo stared straight back to his uncle as if he was challenging his look and sighed, "alright," he muttered as he quickly went back underneath the bed.

"Let's just hope this battle doesn't last long until the following day," Bombur muttered as Bilbo nodded solemnly as he watched Bombur leave the room. It was up to Bilbo to protect Frodo no matter what.

\----------------

Bilbo found himself later on helping out Bombur outside of the room. The orcs had tried to get inside and they had barely managed to get through the entrance until Bombur threw his ax against their backs, killing all of them that had entered the threshold as the orcs laid down on the ground, dead. Bilbo had stepped over the orcs with Sting in his hand and was now back-to-back with Bombur, killing each orc that finds their way through.

Dwalin had been knocked unconscious and it was Nori who was trying his best to get the orcs away from killing him and getting through. The orcs were slowly numbering down, but there were still just too many of them to handle.

"Uncle, look out!" A voice cried urgently from behind.

Bilbo turned around quickly and he saw Frodo just in time, shooting an arrow against an orc who was about to stab him right in the back. "Frodo!" Bilbo cried staring at his nephew in awe.

His nephew was shaking uncontrollably as he held his bow an arrow, "I couldn't just sit there and do nothing, uncle!" He exclaimed.

"We'll talk about your punishment later. For now, go back into hiding," Bilbo said gently and Frodo nodded as he went back inside the room.

The battle lasted long for a few hours when Bilbo found himself nursing the wounds of the wounded dwarves. Firstly, he had to heal Thorin's wounds first before he could go to any other dwarf.

"What were they looking for?" Bilbo asked softly as he bandaged Thorin. He knew the answer already, but he just wanted to make sure.

"I am not certain," Thorin replied, "Gandalf is on his way here as we speak. It is a blessing that the number of orcs wasn't big. None of the orcs tried to get to the women and children," Thorin said as he looked at Bilbo. "They were coming straight here," he added.

"But why? We don't have nothing of value except gold. Orcs don't care about the gold," Bilbo said.

"Which is why we will be holding a meeting here. The orcs were specifically targeting Erebor and I want to know why," Thorin said as he looked around. "Where is Frodo?" He asked.

"He is being watched by Fili and Kili," Bilbo said slowly as he stopped bandaging Thorin and he looked at him, "Frodo shot an arrow at an orc to save me," he said.

"That's brave of him," Thorin said impressed.

"Yes, it is," Bilbo said nodding, "I had always thought that he could live a peaceful life and not have to worry about orcs attacking one day. Did you know before this began he was asking questions where he lived? About his parents?" He said.

"What are you saying Bilbo?" Thorin asked as he didn't like the sound of what Bilbo was saying to him.

"I'm saying Thorin, preferably not now, but later on, I think Frodo and I should go back to the Shire. Frodo should know where he was born or what the Shire looks like and make friends with his own kind," Bilbo said slowly.

Thorin didn't say anything back but he knew that Bilbo was telling the truth and he just hoped it isn't right away but later. Like, never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bilbo is thinking about going back to the Shire! Is he going to do it? You'll just have to find out. See the button down below? Review and kudos!


	5. The Council Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting after the orcs attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title and summary as it didn't flow with the story. Does it flow with the story now? All mistakes are my own. If you see anything that's a mistake, please let me know, besides grammar of course.

TItle: Frodo's Life Adventure

Summary: Frodo's life after "The Hobbit" and before "LOTR."

Disclaimer: I do not owe "The Hobbit!"

\-------------

"Is this everyone?" Thorin asked the next day as he and Bilbo entered the throne room. Bilbo looked around and he saw Gandalf, Elrond and an Elf Lady that he had not met.

"Lady Galadriel, I want you to meet Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain and Bilbo Baggins son of Bungo Baggins," Gandalf introduced.

"My lady," Bilbo bowed as he eyed Thorin who reluctantly did the same.

"I suggest we start the meeting before anything else happens," Thorin said as he and Bilbo sat the table.

Gandalf began talking but Bilbo wasn't paying attention as he was looking at Lady Galadriel who was staring back at him.

You have it, don't you? The one thing that the orcs are looking for.

Bilbo blinked as he heard the voice in his head. He looked at Thorin who was talking back at Gandalf who wasn't paying any attention to him.

I know what you have, halfling. It is not my place to say. The journey for the one to destroy the ring is here, in Erebor. You will find out soon enough.

"Bilbo, are you listening?" Thorin's voice asked as he shook the hobbit.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about Frodo. What were you saying?" Bilbo asked apologetically.

"I was suggesting that you and Frodo should retire to the Shire," Gandalf said making Bilbo shocked.

"What? No! I can't just leave Erebor and Thorin behind!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"You are not safe here, Mr. Baggins. Whatever the orcs are looking for, they will come back for a second time," Elrond said.

"I can defend myself and protect Frodo at the same time," Bilbo snapped.

"Whatever the orcs are looking for, it has something to do with you, Mr. Baggins. We just don't know what or why," Elrond said.

"You want me to leave because sooner or later, the orcs could be attacking Rivendell," Bilbo snapped back.

"That is not true," Elrond argued back, "we welcome you and the dwarves in Rivendell. You are the reason of bringing us together," he said.

"Then why let me leave? I don't think I can be separated from Thorin longer than a month," Bilbo said.

"What do you think Thorin?" Gandalf asked as he looked over at the dwarf who hadn't said a word for a while but seemed to be paying attention.

"I think they're right, Bilbo," Thorin said slowly making Bilbo shocked again.

"What? Just last night you were complaining to me not to leave!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"I didn't complain last night," Thorin said with a frown.

"You sounded that you were," Bilbo said with a huff.

"I don't like the idea either, Bilbo. But what you said yesterday on what Frodo was asking about his parents and where he lived, I think it is for the best," Thorin said.

"Have you've forgotten about our marriage, Thorin? Are you going to leave that behind?" Bilbo asked.

"No, of course not. I just want you and Frodo to be safe. Erebor is your second home, but you hadn't been to the Shire for years now," Thorin said.

"According to Hamfast, Bag End is still there whenever I feel like going home. Those Sackville-Baggins hadn't done anything with it yet," Bilbo said.

"I was just there not a while ago looking at the Shire to see if there's anything new. I dare say that Mr. Gamgee has some new addition to the family," Gandalf said with a smile.

"I know I miss the Shire. I hadn't seen the Shire since I've got Frodo to live with me here in Erebor. I do know that if I do live in the Shire, my life would crumple down without Thorin beside my side. I can't live without him," Bilbo confessed.

"Is there no other way to convince you otherwise?" Elrond asked.

"No gold could convince me or any other treasure," Bilbo said determined.

Elrond looked at Lady Galadriel, "My lady, if the orcs keep attacking Erebor, they will eventually come to Rivendell. In the long run, we don't even know what they are looking for. Is it the halfling that they are after or something else?" He asked.

"If I may make a suggestion," Lady Galadriel said as everyone looked at her. "Halfling, take my suggestion into consideration. Another adventure awaits for you within the Shire. You hadn't left Erebor since you've gotten your nephew. I suggest you take part at some time for the youngling," she said.

"'Another adventure?' What do you mean?" Bilbo asked as he remembered the voice that was in his head, "no! I will not let Frodo take part of an adventure! He will not!" Bilbo's voice quivered at the thought of his nephew destroying the ring that he has.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Baggins?" Gandalf asked.

"You did not understand my meaning, halfling. Your nephew should take part in another life. Don't you want your nephew to meet other hobbits and make friends? He might ask those questions again in the future," Lady Galadriel said.

Bilbo frowned, "I...I do want him to meet other hobbits, but I don't want to leave Thorin behind," he said again.

A new life awaits you back in the Shire, Bilbo Baggins. You mustn't ignore that.

Bilbo frowned as he heard the voice again in his head. There was silence around them until there was a shout. "No! I don't want to take a bath! Leave me be!" A yell shout out and before Bilbo knew it, he felt a hug around his waist.

"What on earth?" Bilbo asked as he looked down at Frodo who was hiding his face and he looked up and saw Oin and Dwalin.

"I'm so sorry! He got away from us!" Dwalin apologetically exclaimed.

"No baths!" Frodo mumbled as he buried his face deeper if he could.

"Frodo..." Bilbo began with a frown.

"Perhaps it's a good time to adjourned this meeting," Elrond said suddenly.

"Is that it? You just came here to convince Bilbo to move back to the Shire?" Thorin asked with a growl.

"What?" Dwalin and Oin asked surprised.

"Is that true uncle?" Frodo asked hopefully as he looked at Bilbo.

"I...I have to think about it Frodo," Bilbo said slowly.

"Have you forgot that you were the one that also tried to convince him as well," Elrond said to Thorin.

"Let the halfling decide on what he wants to do. It is his faith," Lady Galadriel said.

"So we still don't know why the orcs attacked?" Oin asked suspiciously.

"This meeting is only between us only and only us," Elrond said as he looked at Thorin. "For now, I think we should see where we will be staying for the night," he said.

"Dwalin, are the rooms ready for our guests?" Thorin asked.

"Of course sir," Dwalin said nodding.

"Lady Galadriel and Master Elrond, if you may follow Dwalin, he will show you to your rooms," Thorin said politely with a small fake smile.

"I thank you," Elrond said as he and Lady Galadriel left with Dwalin.

Once out of earshot, Thorin groaned. "I hate elves," he muttered.

"Uncle..." Frodo whined as he looked up at Bilbo.

"Yeah alright," Bilbo said sighing as he looked at the others, "we'll talk later," he said and both Thorin and Gandalf nodded as the hobbits left the room.

"Is it true that Bilbo is leaving?" Oin asked once Bilbo left the room with Frodo.

"I suggest that we leave this topic until otherwise," Gandalf said and Oin nodded helplessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the button below? Kudos, comment, bookmark, etc. please!


	6. Argumentive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin's marriage is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really OOC. So please, if you see any mistakes, please let me know. Besides grammar, of course. I wanted this chapter out today, because I think it's Elijah Wood's birthday! So happy birthday! It is still the 28th of where I come from as AO3 website is like, 3 hrs ahead of my time.

Title: Frodo's Life Adventure

Summary: Frodo's life after "The Hobbit" and before "LOTR."

Disclaimer: I do not owe The Hobbit!

\------------

Two years had passed since the meeting was held. Ever since then, Thorin had been distanced from the Hobbit. Bilbo wasn't stupid enough to notice that Thorin was acting differently since then. Barely a week after the meeting, Thorin had organized a patrol party around the area that included him and Fili would be left behind to hold down the fort until he gets back. Usually when there's a patrol around the area, Thorin wouldn't even go with them as it was usually Fili who would take the lead. That time around was different. Bilbo wasn't too sure about it until it was frequent.

It was always like that between the two. Thorin would go on patrol, Bilbo would ignore him, or for the very first time during their anniversary and birthdays, neither of the two had sex with one another. During their anniversary, Thorin had just given him a bracelet as if the two were still courting! To say the least, Bilbo was pissed and hadn't spoken to Thorin right after that. Frodo was getting on that something was going on between the two as he kept looking between back and forth.

"Is something wrong uncle?" Frodo asked quietly one day as Thorin was speaking with Kili and Fili and Bilbo was in the kitchens helping out Bombur with dinner.

"No, nothing's wrong Frodo," Bilbo lied. Frodo frowned at his uncle but didn't say anything more as he turned to Bombur if he needed help.

It was always like that but Thorin tried to make an effort for Frodo so he wouldn't know that there was something going on. He didn't want the little one to worry. Thorin wanted Bilbo to go to the Shire, even though it would desperately break his heart. Frodo was out of place in Erebor, and sure there were dwarves here that are friends of his, but none of them were hobbits.

Two months prior to the present time, Thorin's old flame shows up. Bilbo finds out that her name was Merin Silvermallet. Merin lives down in the city of Erebor and Bilbo never knew that Thorin's old flame was there until now. No citizen of Erebor ever asks for anything from Thorin unless it was important. Bilbo found out that Merin's family was having financial problems and was asking for some gold.

Bilbo had frowned upon that and hopefully Thorin wouldn't give her any. If he does, Merin could keep asking for more and never stop. Bilbo learned from Glorin that he saw Thorin has given her some. Right after that, he heard from Frodo that when he was walking towards their room, he saw Merin and Thorin kissed! The final straw was when Bilbo caught them in bed together after Bilbo took Frodo to see some of the dwarves children.

To be exact, Bilbo flipped out right there. He couldn't stand it anymore. He hadn't ignored Thorin since that time and this was driving him crazy. He thought he could endure it, but he couldn't. He wanted to endure it for Frodo's sake. Frodo had made Thorin as another father figure to him. Two years he was able to endure it until Merin showed up on their doorstep. He wanted to punch Thorin with everything that he got.

"We weren't doing anything!" Thorin had protested at the angered Hobbit who was seething at the moment.

"Liar! You've been manipulating our marriage ever since the meeting! I held my tongue for Frodo! But this? This is unforgivable!" Bilbo shouted.

"Marriage?! Thorin never told me the two of you were married!" Merin exclaimed.

"What did he tell you?" Bilbo asked angrily.

"That you are his guest here and that you are a lover of a dwarf named Bofur, who was in your journey," Merin explained.

"Lies, all lies," Bilbo hissed.

"I'm out off here," Merin said angrily as she stood up from the bed, "I don't want to get in the middle of this...this domestic feud!" She exclaimed with a huff as she began to leave, but stopped and turned to look back at Thorin. "Here's your promise ring back," Merin said as she chucked off her ring and threw it against the wall and left the room without another glance back.

"Promise ring?! Thorin, what got into you?" Bilbo asked.

"Lies, all lies," Thorin said shaking his head.

"That's another lie and that's what I just said," Bilbo said with a glare.

"Bilbo, baby..."

"No, I'm not hearing this! You want me out of here, then fine! I'll leave to go back to the Shire! I can't take more of this shit," Bilbo said angrily and he stormed off without giving Thorin to say anything.

\---------------

(Present time)

"What's going on?" Fili whispered to Kili as the two brothers held onto Frodo as the three of them watched Bilbo pack his and Frodo's stuff for the long journey back to the Shire.

"You know we can't speak here," Kili whispered back gesturing to Frodo.

"Uncle and I are moving back to the Shire," Frodo said sadly as he looked up at Fili and Kili. "Hobbits have sharp ears," he said.

Kili looked embarrassed, "I must have forgotten about that," he admitted.

"And good hearing also!" Bilbo called out to the three of them making the three flinched.

"Uncle, can't you make up with Thorin somehow?" Frodo asked as he didn't want to leave Erebor and his brothers behind. He doesn't have family back home in the Shire, the only family he has is right here, in Erebor.

"I tried Frodo, but his being too stubborn," Bilbo said.

"We can talk to uncle about this and he can fix it," Fili suggested.

Bilbo shook his head, "No, he won't agree to anything right now Fili. I don't want you nor your brother involves in this," he said.

"But uncle..." Frodo began.

"I made up my mind Frodo. We are going back to the Shire and that's final," Bilbo said without turning to look at the three.

"Let's go Frodo," Fili suggested as he took the boy and turn him around so that they could leave Bilbo, "you want to see everything in Erebor one last time, don't you? Plus Kili could give you your last lesson in bow and arrow if you want," he said with a small smile.

"Thank you," Frodo mumbled unhappily as he left Bilbo do the packing all by himself.

Unknown to the three, Bilbo was trembling as he was trying not to cry in front of them as Frodo tries to plead with his uncle to not leave Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter going to take place in two months or so. Hopefully the next chapter would be out this weekend in time for the super bowl! This chapter was giving me a hard time as I wanted some sort of argument between Bilbo and Thorin. Merin's name means "Emily." I found a middle-earth name generator online: "barrowdowns." That's what it gave me as a dwarf name. I was thinking about doing it "Melody," but I changed my mind.
> 
> See the buttons below? Please kudos, bookmark, comment!
> 
> BTW, does anyone know a story in livejournal with Bilbo/Thorin? It was a story that I was reading. It was like the dwarves goes into a home for resting and there was a dwarf there. Bilbo and the dwarf has a misunderstanding as the dwarf calls Bilbo "attractive" and kissed him. There was an argument between the two as the dwarf tries to get into Bilbo's pants as the dwarf pushes Bilbo against the table until Thorin and the others comes to the rescue. I think it was Fili or Kili who saw the whole thing and tries to help. I think they were drunk. It was like a courtship of some sort as Thorin begins to get jealous of what happened and in the end Thorin and Bilbo gets together. It was a one-shot. Does anyone know this story? I forgot the title of it. 
> 
> It wasn't "Of Meads, Right and Sleep" on fanfiction. This story was on livejournal. Please let me know if you know! I've been searching for it and I can't find it.


	7. The Return of Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three months back, Thorin returns to get back Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't I told you guys that I would update this weekend? It's the start of a new month and my birthday month! Hope the story is still good even though it's becoming OOC. All mistakes are my own. Please tell me that I made a mistake, besides grammar of course!

Title: Frodo's Life Adventure  
Summary: Frodo's life after "The Hobbit" and before "LOTR."  
Disclaimer: I do not owe The Hobbit!

\--------------

Three months passed since the argument between Bilbo and Thorin. Bilbo and Frodo were now back at the Shire trying to live a normal life. However, Frodo wasn't forgetting as he keeps bringing it up and begging Bilbo to forgive Thorin.

"This discussion is final, Frodo. Don't ever bring it up," Bilbo said.

"But uncle...!"

"You shouldn't let Sam be waiting for you outside. Don't the two of you have a playdate or something?" Bilbo asked with a small smile.

Frodo huffed, "We are just friends, uncle!" He said blushing bright red as he quickly left the room.

Bilbo shook his head with a knowing smirk, he and Sam had been inseparable ever since they had arrived back in the Shire. Even though Frodo was still young, he wouldn't mind if he or Sam would get together later on. 

\--------------

Two days later.....

"You look kind of gloomy today, Mr. Frodo. Is something bothering you?" Sam Gamgee asked as he and Frodo were walking up the hill back to Bag End.

"My uncle and I fought earlier today and I don't want to go home," Frodo explained.

"About what, if I may ask?" Sam asked.

"I keep asking when we were going to see Uncle Thorin again and he keeps brushing me off. He grounded me this weekend!" Frodo complained with a huff.

Sam laughed, "I guess you should have stopped while you were ahead," he said.

"But Sam, you don't know the whole story! I still believe that Uncle Thorin and Bilbo still love one another. Uncle Bilbo seems so sad these days," Frodo said.

"Hey, whose that?" Sam asked as he gestured his head.

Frodo looked and he beamed, "Kili! Fili! What are the both of you doing here?" He asked running up to them.

Both dwarves scooped him up for a hug. "Uncle Thorin is back here because he made a mistake and that he shouldn't had listened to that voice in his head," Kili said.

"It's only been three months since we got back though! How had he changed his mind so fast?" Frodo asked surprised.

Fili snickered, "Our mother, Dis helped him get surpassed his selfishness. She's back in Erebor. You should have seen it, Frodo," he said with a smile.

"Why are you two outside? You should be inside," Frodo said.

"Yes, well... Uncle Thorin wanted to talk privately with Uncle Bilbo," Kili said.

"None of the other dwarves came?" Frodo asked.

Fili shook his head, "I should have stayed as well, but I wanted to see you badly so I begged Uncle Thorin nonstop!" He said.

"Uncle Thorin got pissed and knocked Fili over the head making him unconscious for a day or two until our mother got mad and Uncle Thorin gave in," Kili said laughing.

Frodo grinned, "So whose in charge of Erebor?" He asked.

"Our mother of course until we get back," Fili explained. 

"Mr. Frodo, perhaps I should get back home. You're having a family reunion," Sam said.

"Oh Sam! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce you! Samwise Gamgee, meet both the Prince of Erebor. Fili and Kili of the race of Durin," Frodo introduced.

Kili snickered, "You sound like Uncle Thorin just now," he said smiling.

"If the two of them patches things up, does that mean that Mr. Frodo here has to leave the Shire?" Sam asked.

"Oh Sam," Frodo said sadly as neither dwarves said anything. "Do you want to go inside? We can hang out in my room," Frodo suggested with a hopeful smile.

"If I'm not intruding," Sam said smiling back.

"Wait, Uncle Thorin said not to go in yet!" Kili exclaimed.

"It's my house," Frodo said with a shrug, "Uncle Bilbo says so," he added and he pushed open the door to let him and Sam inside the house.

\---------------

Once inside the house, they could hear talking coming from the kitchen as Frodo and Sam stayed quiet so that the two of them could listen on what was going on.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go," Bilbo was saying.

"Why not?" Thorin demanded.

"I can't just pick up and leave again! I can't do that to Frodo. He has a life here! I don't want him all alone like me," Bilbo said.

"Your not alone, you have me and the others," Thorin said as Bilbo raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, so I hadn't been faithful to you lately, but technically we are still married. We didn't even signed the divorce papers," he said.

"You cheated on me, Thorin. I don't think I could ever forget that," Bilbo said slowly.

"Bilbo, I thought it was for the good. I wanted you to leave Erebor so that you can come here. I made a mistake on that," Thorin said.

"Frodo! Sam! I could hear you!" Bilbo called out startling Thorin as he looked towards the entrance to the kitchen. 

The two young boys entered the kitchen sheepishly, "We didn't mean to eavesdrop," Frodo apologize. 

"Mr. Bilbo, if you were able to hear us, why didn't you say anything sooner?" Sam asked surprised.

"I wanted you to listen in on this," Bilbo replied with a small smile as Thorin raised an eyebrow. "I just wanted to say that I'm staying here, Thorin. I want to miss Dis and I want to see the others again, but the Shire is my home. I'm going to miss Bag End and talking with the other hobbits. I'm going to miss second breakfast," he said.

"You know that Bombur could cook you a large meal for one day, right?" Thorin asked teasingly.

Bilbo nodded, "I just can't leave," he said slowly.

"Is this because of me?" Frodo asked quietly.

"No, of course not! This is my decision and my decision is to stay here," Bilbo said.

"But the two of you are still technically married, right?" Frodo asked.

Thorin nodded, "No matter how far away we are, the both of us are in each other's hearts. Plus you can always come and visit every year," he added.

"We can?" Frodo asked excitedly.

"Or Thorin could come here in the Shire," Bilbo added noddding, "we can also see Rivendell along the way," he said fondly.

Thorin made a face, "Those tree-shaggers," he muttered.

"Thorin!" Bilbo exclaimed with a scowl.

"Uncle, what are 'tree-shaggers?'" Frodo asked bewildered.

"Frodo!" Bilbo exclaimed with a sigh as in the background, Thorin was trying to hide his amuse smile behind Bilbo's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a new story of the hobbit, but not sure. Is there any more omegaverse of Bilbo/Thorin that I hadn't read yet that's outside of AO3? Or even an age difference? I love reading Bilbo/Thorin! Please suggest some stories that are either like in tumblr or in livejournal or so besides AO3 and fanfiction. Thanks! 
> 
> See the buttons below? Please review and kudos! The next chapter might be next weekend because I have a midterm exam on Wednesday. So hopefully I could find the time to write right after.


	8. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years had passed, so many announcements are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some grammar issues in this chapter since I'm uploading the chapter somewhere besides my own laptop which has a grammar app. I should be studying for my midterm tomorrow, but I wanted to post this up instead. I already studied anyway during the weekend and yesterday, but...anyway, hope there isn't any mistakes! If you see some mistakes, let me know!

Title: Frodo's Life Adventure

Summary: Frodo's life after "The Hobbit" and before "LOTR."

Disclaimer: I do not owe The Hobbit!

\-----------

Years passed between Frodo and Bilbo within the Shire. Every summer Bilbo and Frodo would go and visit Thorin in Erebor, staying until their birthdays in September. Every time that they leave to go to Erebor, they were accompanied by Gandalf. When they leave to go back home to the Shire, they were accompanied by Kili and Oin. However, there was one year that Bilbo didn't went to Erebor on the day as he usually does. Bilbo had been so busy that year as he was helping out the mayor of the Shire that he was surprised to see Thorin and the others to come down there. 

Frodo was thirty-years-old at the time and barely three more years until he became a matured adult. When Bilbo had returned home that day with Frodo who was chatting beside Sam, Bilbo was surprised to see Gandalf waiting for him in front of the entrance door and that when they entered, there was a feast on the table waiting for them, made by all the dwarves including Thorin.

"I...I don't believe it," Bilbo stammered as he stared at the table in front of him that was filled with his favorite foods with Frodo's. 

"Gandalf told us why you were so busy that you couldn't come this year," Bifur explained with a smile. 

"Helping out the mayor of the Shire must be a honorable thing to do," Thorin said.

"Funny that you should mentioned it," Bilbo said as he sat down on one of the chairs, "I just spoke with the mayor this morning and I told him that Frodo should be his new deputy instead of me," he said.

"What? Why?!" Cried the dwarves excluding Thorin.

"It wasn't for me anymore, even though I've only been doing it for a few months really. As if you hadn't noticed, I'm getting old," Bilbo said.

"Your not as old as Uncle Thorin!" Fili exclaimed as Thorin gave him a glare.

Bilbo laughed, "That's true. I'm 108-years-old and still fitting," he said with a small smile.

"Yea and the two of you are still married legally! Uncle Thorin is what, 256-years-old?" Kili asked as he tries to do the math. 

Thorin sighed, "And I'm retiring next year," he announced.

"Wait, what?" Bilbo asked shocked as Frodo and Sam perked up.

"I'm getting old as well, Bilbo. It's time to hand down the throne to Fili once he gets married to that woman of his," Thorin said.

Fili huffed, "I am getting married, uncle. I proposed to her right before we left. We are getting married possibly during Durin's Day," he said proudly.

"Alright, so it will be during Durin's Day where you will receive your crown as King," Thorin said as he looked at Kili, "and when are you going to get married?" He asked.

Kili fidgeted, "Instead of all the talking, why don't we eat?" He asked as the other dwarves nodded in agreement.

"Actually, we have an announcement to make," Sam piped up making everyone look at him and Frodo who had sat down during their conversation and had been talking to one another quietly.

"What is it Sam?" Bilbo asked gently.

"Mr. Frodo and I have been dating," Sam said with a happy smile.

Frodo nodded, "We've been dating for three years now, Sam?" He asked.

"I believe tomorrow is our three years anniversary," Sam said.

"I'm happy for the both of you," Bilbo said as he stood up and walked towards them and kissed the both of them at the top of their heads.

"Your not mad?" Frodo asked as Bilbo sat down.

"Why would I be mad?" Bilbo asked surprised.

"I thought you might want an heir to the family so that our name could be past down," Frodo explained.

Bilbo shook his head, "As long as you're in love with Sam, I don't care about the family name. You can love whoever you want," he said smiling as he looked at Thorin who nodded in agreement.

"Um, I have an announcement to make," Kili said suddenly as everyone turned to look at him and he had paused on what he was eating to make his announcement. "I've been seeing someone secretly lately," he said.

"Who?" Thorin asked.

"I was seeing another male dwarf who lives within the city," Kili explained quickly.

Fili frowned, "I was wondering why you've been going out a lot lately," he said.

"The same as Frodo, I thought you might want me to have a heir to the family if Fili couldn't do it," Kili explained sheepishly.  
Thorin sighs, "Kili, it doesn't matter whom you are dating, as long as you're happy. You know that dwarves doesn't care if you're with a male or female. Men cares, but not us," he said.

"Who is this lucky dwarf that gotten my brother's attention?" Fili asked.

"Derin Skybrace," Kili said dreamily.

"I never heard of him," Fili said with a frown.

"Nor have I," Thorin said nodding, "the next time we have dinner, invite him over. I want to meet him," he said as Fili nodded in agreement.

Kili's face lit up, "He will come, I promise!" He exclaimed happily.

"I do hope that our Hobbit friend would come to the wedding during Durin's Day," Thorin said as he looked at Bilbo.

Bilbo looked back at Thorin and smiled, "I wouldn't miss Fili's wedding day," he said.

"You're invited as well, Frodo and Sam," Fili said smiling.

Just then, there heard a loud "ow" coming from the open window. Everyone turned quickly to the source and had their weapons ready. Bilbo went over to the open window and looked below as he shook his head, he quickly went to the entrance door and opened it as he turned his head towards the window. "Merry and Pippin, what are you doing there eavesdropping on us?" He called out to them as the dwarves could hear.

"What? We weren't eavesdropping!" 

"We were just merely checking to see if Frodo and Sam want to come out with us!"

"That is just a blunt lie. How much did you hear?" Bilbo asked as he grabbed both of their hands and brought them inside with a huff.

"Not much really!"

"Merry!"

"What? We just heard..." Merry didn't finished as he looked and saw that everyone was staring at them. Merry gulped, "we just wanted to see the dwarves! It's not everyday that we see dwarves coming to the Shire! We just want to see if the rumor was true!" Merry explained quickly.

Pippin rolled his eyes, "Merry..." he groaned.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Gandalf asked angrily.

"Well..." Merry began as Gandalf's look couldn't be more angrier; both Merry and Pippin were frightened. "We heard the whole entire thing! We heard that someone was getting married and that Sam and Frodo were together," he said quickly.

Pippin sighed, "Naive," he muttered.

"After dinner, you will clean the dishes as your punishment, is that clear?" Gandalf asked.

Merry and Pippin looked at one another as they looked at the dishes that was on the table, both of them groaned at the sight as there were so many. "Yes sir," they muttered.

"But we want to come with you!" Merry piped up.

"What?" Frodo asked surprised.

"We want to see where the dwarves live! We won't get in the way, we promise!" Merry exclaimed.

"What do you think Uncle?" Frodo asked as he too want Merry and Pippin to come with them so that he and Sam won't be the only Hobbits along for the ride.

Bilbo looked at his nephew and saw the pleading look in his eyes, "It's not until Durin's Day though," he said.

"Our folks wouldn't mind!" Merry said.

"I wonder why," Fili muttered.

"We can help in the kitchen! We know more recipes than Mr. Baggins!" Merry said.

"He won't stop begging until you say yes," Pippin added.

Bilbo looked at Thorin and Fili who looked at one another, "As long as your folks say it is okay, you can come," Fili said.

Merry and Pippin cheered, "You won't regret it!" Merry said happily.

"Oh and by the way, you don't know more recipes than me. I hope you know that," Bilbo said with a teasing smile.

"We'll just see," Merry added with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more chapters to come. I'm going to make a chapter on how Frodo and Sam got together, but I'm not sure if it would be next chapter or possibly at the end of the story. So eh....you just have to wait and see. See the buttons down below? Please more kudos!


	9. Getting Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter on how Sam and Frodo got together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some grammar issue in this chapter since I'm not using my laptop. Hopefully the characters aren't too OOC that would make you dislike the story or whatsoever. If you see any mistakes beside grammar, please let me know!

Title: Frodo's Life Adventure

Summary: Frodo's life after "The Hobbit" and before "LOTR."

Disclaimer: I do not owe The Hobbit!

\----------

Three years ago....

"Why don't you tell him, Sam?" Pippin asked with a small smile as they were in in the bar, drinking as usual while Frodo gets his beer. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam said as he looked down at the pint in front of him as a small blush was forming.

"Oh, come off it, Sam! We've seen the way you look at him every time he doesn't look at you! The way you hide your smile, the way you blush while you turn your head away..." Pippin said with a teasing smile.

"I was looking at Rosie, not Mr. Frodo," Sam snapped.

Pippin snorted, "Face it Sam, you want him. Why not be with him? We won't judge the both of you. You know as well as I do that Hobbits don't care if your in love with either a male or female, unlike men," he said.

Sam gripped his cup for a moment as he drunk a gulp of beer before letting it go. Without looking at either of the two, Sam stood up and went over to where Frodo was standing by waiting for his order.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

"They ran out of beer so I have to wait..." Frodo didn't finish as Sam pushed him back against the table and held his hands behind him. "Sam, what are you doing?" Frodo asked surprised.

"I'm sorry Mr. Frodo if you don't return my feelings," Sam said and with that, Sam leaned forward and kissed Frodo on the lips.

Frodo struggled for a moment but with Sam is binding his hands behind his back, he couldn't do anything. After a bit of struggling, Frodo gave up and kissed Sam equally in participation. Knowing that Frodo wouldn't run away, Sam let go of his hands and Frodo put his hands around Sam's neck as the two were kissing as if there was no tomorrow.

They heard some whistling and soon clapping as neither two didn't want to let go of each other. When they needed to breathe for air, Sam looked into Frodo's blue eyes with a smile. "I think this would be a beautiful relationship, don't you think, Mr. Frodo?" He asked breathlessly. Frodo stiffened as he realized where he was, "What is it?" Sam asked worriedly.

"My uncle, he's going to be hearing about this if word gets out," Frodo said nervously.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sam asked.

"It's just that, my uncle never had children as his married to a dwarf," Frodo explained as he shifted, "I'm his only heir in the family, he might be expecting me to have kids of my own one day," he explained.

"Now Mr. Frodo, I don't think Mr. Baggins is that sort of guy. I'm sure he would understand if we tell him," Sam said.

"I just don't know Sam," Frodo said worriedly.

"Oy, Mr. Frodo, here's your beer. Sorry for the wait. With the special occasion, this beer is on the house," the bartender said with a smile.

"Mr. Butterbur, do you mind not telling my uncle about what happened here today? I want our relationship a secret," Frodo said as Sam was giving him a look.

"Why not laddie? I'm sure your uncle would be happy for yea," Barliman Butterbur said.

"That's what I was saying to him," Sam replied.

"You know how uncle is. I know he doesn't pass here as he doesn't drink anymore, but you usually see him in the Shire when you visit, don't you?" Frodo asked.

Barliman sighed, "If that is your wish, laddie. However, there are Hobbits here as well that might have seen your maneuver with young Sam here," he said with a teasing smile.

Frodo stiffened at that as he looked around at the bar and the only Hobbits he saw was Merry and Pippin who were chatting to one another at their usual table. 

Barliman laughed, "I'm just kidding, Mr. Baggins! There's only men in this inn and no Hobbits today only the four of you, of course. So go and have fun. None of these men would go into the Shire and tell your uncle," he said.

Frodo sighed in relieved, "Thank you Mr. Butterbur," he said with a smile and with that, he and Sam went back to the table that they were sharing with Merry and Pippin.

"Congratulations you two," Pippin said with a smile as he winked at Sam.

"I need the two of you to promise me not to tell my uncle," Frodo said.

"What? Why? He would be happy for you," Merry replied.

"That's what I've been saying," Sam muttered.

"Please Merry, I'll tell him myself until the time is right," Frodo promised.

"He's getting old, Frodo. Don't you think he deserves some happiness in his life after what happened between him and his husband?" Pippin asked as Frodo had told him the story on why they were back in the Shire and not Erebor.

"I think he just wants to be left alone for now," Frodo said worriedly.

"What is it Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

"I'm worried about him, Sam. His becoming unsociable," Frodo replied.

"He doesn't have anyone here, Mr. Frodo. You know how he hates those Sackville-Baggins," Sam said with a teasing smile as Frodo smiled. "Everyone that he knows is back in Erebor, you're the only one person that he coincides with nowadays," he said.

"Every time I bring up Erebor, he pushes me away. I just don't know what to do about him," Frodo said.

"Write a letter, maybe some of the dwarfs could come and visit him," Pippin suggested excitedly.

"Even if they can, uncle would be furious with me once he finds out there are dwarfs visiting him unexpectedly," Frodo said unhappily.

"How old is he now?" Merry asked.

"I believe he'll be 105-years-old this September," Frodo said proudly.

"Do something special for his birthday!" Merry & Pippin exclaimed.

"I can get him a cake and just invite close relatives and Gandalf," Frodo added with a small smile. 

"I can help you with the party planning," Sam suggested.

"Just don't invite the Sackville-Baggins, his going to be furious if they come," Frodo whispered and the others nodded.

\---------------

When Frodo went home that day, he saw Bilbo sitting on the bench outside waiting for him. "Uncle, what are you doing outside?" He asked surprised.

"Waiting for you," Bilbo replied with a small smile.

"You didn't have to do that uncle," Frodo said as he leaned on the fence.

"You went to that inn, run by Butterbur, haven't you?" Bilbo asked.

"How'd you know?" Frodo asked blinking.

"Oh, every time you go out and come home nearly evening, it's always there. If you hadn't, well, you would have come home earlier," Bilbo said with a smile.

"You're not mad, are you?" Frodo asked worriedly as he opened the gate and closed it.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I'm not your father, I'm your uncle. Well, technically your cousin, but you know what I mean. You can do whatever you want," Bilbo said.

"Speaking of cousins, I was thinking that we should have a party for our birthday's," Frodo said excitedly.

"Oh?"

Frodo nodded, "Well, you did say that I can do whatever I want and I want to have a party. It is also my birthday," he said smiling as he sat next to Bilbo.

Bilbo blew out a smoke ring from his pipe, Frodo looked at the smoke ring as he watches it disappear into thin air. "As long as none of the Sackville-Baggins comes, I don't care who you invite. As long as you clean up the mess," he said.

"Of course uncle," Frodo said happily and he was excited for the party to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I lied! I decided to put the chapter of Sam/Frodo the next chapter! Hope you guys all like it! Sorry for the long wait. I had a midterm during the middle of the week that I had to study for. The next chapter hopefully should be up Sunday night, and if not, hopefully either Monday or on my birthday, Tuesday!


	10. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is upset by more than just having an invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still Feb. 12th in my place so it's still my 25th birthday! Just in time also by putting up this chapter! Hopefully there's no mistakes in this chapter. Besides grammar, please let me know if there is any mistake!

Title: Frodo's Life Adventure

Summary: Frodo's life after "The Hobbit" and before "LOTR."

Disclaimer: I do not owe The Hobbit!

\------------

(Present time)

"What are you thinking, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked with a smile as Frodo was visiting Sam and his family the next day after the announcement they made. 

"Do you remember the party that we gave uncle when he turned 105?" Frodo asked as he sat on a chair near the opened window. 

"How could I forget? It was also the time where we had our first fight as a couple. We almost ignored each other," Sam said as he sat next to Frodo.

"If it weren't for Merry and Pippin, we wouldn't be talking now," Frodo said as he thought back to the party.

\----------

(3-years-ago)....

"It's too bad those dwarves of Bilbo's couldn't come," Sam said as he was with Frodo one day as he was at the shop trying to think of what Bilbo wanted for his birthday. Frodo didn't say anything as he was looking around with a frown on his face. "Mr. Frodo, is everything alright?" He asked. Once again, Frodo didn't answer him. This time, Sam put his hand on Frodo's shoulder making him jumped.

"Is something the matter, Sam?" He asked.

"You look like you were out off place, Mr. Frodo," Sam said.

"I just don't know what to get him," Frodo replied sighing. 

"What does he like to do?" Sam asked.

"He likes to read and write," Frodo said.

Sam beamed as he saw something, "Buy him a new quill and ink. This one comes in a set," he said as he gave it to Frodo to see.

Frodo looked and smiled, the set comes with five ink colors: blue, violet, black, red, and gold. It also gave two quills to come along with it. Frodo looked back at the cashier, "how much sir?" He asked excitedly. The cashier told him and Frodo paid the cashier happily as the cashier put it in a bag and gave it to Frodo. 

"I think I'll be getting this," Sam replied as he showed it to Frodo.

Frodo looked and it was a leather, blue-diary book. "That's perfect Sam. I think his running out off pages in his old one," Frodo said frowning as he tries to remember.  
Sam paid for the diary and the two left the store, "Where to next?" He asked.

"We have to invite the ones that are close to Uncle Bilbo. So we have to go back to my place and do the party invitations. After that we have to buy the cake and put up party streamers around the house and all," Frodo said.

"Party streamers? Don't you think that Mr. Bilbo is too old for that?" Sam asked with a frown.

Frodo shrugged, "I just want this to be a best party, Sam," he said.

"Why don't I do the invitations, Mr. Frodo? You've been worrying about the party all day," Sam suggested.

"I don't want it to be a burden, Sam," Frodo replied slowly.

"It's no burden, Mr. Frodo! I'll give you the first invitation and you can tell me if you like it, okay?" Sam asked with a smile.

Frodo nodded, "That's fine," he said agreeing.

The following day found Sam visiting Frodo in his house while Bilbo was away. Sam was pleased with the invitation that he had written, so he showed it to Frodo.

You are currently invited to Mr. Bilbo Baggins 105th birthday party and Mr. Frodo Baggins 30th birthday! 

The party will be inside the household of the Baggins! We will have cake, food, games and decorations! 

Enjoy your stay in Bag End during the party!

Frodo frowned, "there's no directions or day or time," he said.

Sam stared at Frodo, "everyone knows you here, Mr. Frodo! That includes Mr. Bilbo! The only people who doesn't know the two of you are the ones that are not around here!" He exclaimed surprised.

"Again Sam, please. I just want this party to be perfect," Frodo replied. An hour later found Frodo looking at the second invitation that Sam written.

You are currently invited to Mr. Bilbo Baggins 105th birthday party and Mr. Frodo Baggins 30th birthday! 

Here are the directions to the party and the day and time: (Sam wrote down the directions with the day and time beside it).  
The party will be inside the household of the Baggins! We will have cake, food, games and decorations! 

Enjoy your stay in Bag End during the party!

"Quite, but not yet," Frodo replied as he was reading a book by the fireplace.

"Mr. Frodo, this would be the third time that you have asked me to changed it. How will you write it?" Sam asked as he was getting a bit annoyed by Frodo who's been telling him to change it over and over again.

Frodo walked over to Bilbo's desk and got a piece of paper and wrote down his own invitation:

Join us in celebrating,  
Frodo and Bilbo Baggins birthday!  
In honoring Bilbo's 105th birthday and Frodo's 30th!

It will be held in the household of the Baggins in Bag End!  
Here are the directions, day and time!  
(Frodo wrote down the directions, day and time here).

The party is no surprise!   
There will be cake, food, wine, games, etc.!  
Please put a check mark inside the box if you're coming or not.  
Mail this back to the Baggins!

R.S.V.P. Right away!

Frodo beamed at the invitation that he wrote as he was now done and gave it to Sam. "Well, how is it?" He asked excitedly.

"You put a check box?" Sam asked.

"Yea, so we'll know who is coming or not," Frodo replied.

"I still like my invitation better," Sam lied as he was still looking at Frodo's invitation.

"What? You must be kidding Sam," Frodo said surprised.

"Look, I just think that mine is better than yours," Sam tried again.

"Your invitation doesn't seem like your inviting someone to a birthday party but instead, like a guest whose sleeping over!" Frodo exclaimed.

"It does not!" Sam snapped.  
"Look Sam, why are we arguing over a piece of invitation? It won't do us any good," Frodo replied.

There was a knock on the door and then a door opening as the two looked whom it was. "We just wanted to see if the two of you were busy," Pippin said with a smile.

"Ah, witnesses!" Frodo exclaimed happily.

"What?" Pippin asked startled.

Frodo took Sam's invitation as he held both invitations in his hands and gave it to Pippin, "which one of our invitation is better to send out to guests?" He asked.

"Uh, look. We don't want to be in the middle of your lover's spat," Pippin said.

"It's not a fight, just tell us which one is better," Sam replied.

Pippin looked at Merry who looked back at him, they looked down and read the invitations. After a minute or two they looked up and looked at one another and pointed to an invitation with a nod. 

"Well, whose invitation?" Frodo asked.

"The one with the check boxes," Pippin replied.

"Yea, that one is really good. The other one looks like its written by a child," Merry replied.

Pippin shot Merry a look and looked back at looking at Frodo who was staring at Sam. "Sam, it's just an invitation," Frodo began worriedly.

Sam shook his head, "Don't ask me to do anything more, Mr. Frodo," he said and with that, he left the group without saying anything more.

"Sam!" Frodo called back but the door was slammed as the three winced at the sound.

"I think it's more than the invitation, Frodo," Pippin said.

"You think so?" Frodo asked sadly.

"Yea, I do," Pippin agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you put it in italics? It's not showing in italics like in www.fanfiction.com. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm switching back and forth to the present and past time. That's why there should be italics for past time, but there isn't... hmm.
> 
> The next chapter would be the birthday party and hopefully that would be up this weekend! See the buttons below? Please press kudos or bookmark or review!


	11. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any grammar issues, I apologize since I am updating on a computer that isn't mine and it doesn't have the Ginger App. Hope you guys still read it! Hope the characters aren't too OOC for you guys to read! If there's any mistakes besides grammar, please let me know!

Title: Frodo's Life Adventure

Summary: Frodo's life after "The Hobbit" and before "LOTR."

Disclaimer: I do not owe The Hobbit!

\-----------  
Frodo ran after Sam before Sam could be out off his eye sight. "Sam, wait! We need to talk about this!" He called out.

Sam stopped running as the both of them were inside the woods. "What's there to talk about, Mr. Frodo? All the stuff that I do for you won't do you any good," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked surprised as he panted beside him.

"Oh, you don't know? You just asked me to do the invitations at least three times!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, if you read your invitation at the same time as mine, whose the better one?" Frodo asked gently.

Sam didn't say anything for a moment or two before speaking up again, "Yours is better than mine," he replied with a sigh.

"So tell me Sam, what's this really about?" Frodo asked as the two sat on the grass and there backs were against the trees.

"I...I want to tell people of our relationship, Mr. Frodo. I don't want to hide it," Sam replied.

"This has been bothering you, hasn't it, Sam?" Frodo asked.

Sam nodded, "it really does suck that I can't hold your hand or kiss you in public," he said making Frodo blushed.

"Sam..." Frodo began with a sigh. 

"Look, I'm not pressuring you into something that you don't want to do, this is how I feel and I want everyone to know that you're mine. Including your uncle," Sam added.

"Let's not tell him yet, Sam. I just want to give us a bit more private time," Frodo said.

"I will always wait for you, Mr. Frodo. Now until the end of time," Sam said making Frodo blushed again.

"Thank you Sam. I will make this up to you, I promise," Frodo said and with that, he leaned towards Sam and kissed him passionately on the lips as the two kissed.

\--------------

It was the day of the party! Sam and Frodo were greeting guests as Bilbo was in the kitchen, getting ready for the feast. "Uncle, you should stop preparing the feast and come out and talk with Merry and Pippin's family," Frodo said with a smile as he stopped greeting the guests and was in the kitchen talking with Bilbo.

"The food might get lukewarm," Bilbo replied as he rummages around.

Frodo sighed, "Uncle, there are guests waiting for you in the living room. There's also presents to be opened," he said.

"Presents? Who wants to give me a present?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, I don't know, like this one from someone name Thorin Oakenshield," Frodo said with a small smile.

Bilbo perked up and turned to look at his nephew, "Really?" He asked as he looked at the present Frodo was holding.

Frodo nodded, "I never told them anything about the party. He must still remember that it's our birthday today," he said giving the present to Bilbo.

"He gave you something?" Bilbo asked.

Frodo beamed, "A small dagger. He thought it might be useful or something," he said excitedly.

Bilbo shook his head, "There is no threat here in the Shire. I don't think you would be need of it, Frodo," he said.

"Well, go on then uncle. Why don't you open your present?" Frodo urged him excitedly.

Bilbo looked down at the present that he was holding, "I think that I'll open it alone. You don't mind, do you Frodo?" He asked.

Frodo looked disappointed but nodded, "Of course uncle," he said unhappily as he left the room. He would always respect the wishes of his uncle, no matter what.

Bilbo looked at the present he was holding and opened it slowly. The present was wrapped beautifully and he knew that Thorin must have taken the time to make it perfect. Once it was done, he was shocked to see what was inside. The present he had been given was gold of coins and rubies. It was a small handful but it would definitely help Bilbo in the upcoming year. Bilbo grabbed a coin and smiled, Thorin was helping him financially even though he never asked for help. Bilbo looked down in the box and saw a small slip of note beside the gold and read it.

Dear Bilbo,

Even though we may be apart now, it is your 105th birthday and I want to give you something for you and Frodo. Here is a small token from the gold that we still have. This would help you in the upcoming year. Hopefully when you return back to Erebor in your upcoming birthday again, you can stay in Erebor for good. I miss you my love. I will always think about you and Frodo within me.

-Thorin Oakenshield

Bilbo crumpled up the note within his hand. He may visit Erebor during their birthday's, but he could never forgive what Thorin had done. He didn't want to leave the Shire and the Shire is his home, not Erebor.

\--------------

"Come on then Mr. Frodo! Let's see you with your dagger!" Merry exclaimed excitedly.

"You don't think it would be too dangerous, don't you, Merry?" Esmeralda Took scolded her son.

Merry winced, "but where's the fun in the party?" He asked.

"Now, now! Let the boys' play, Esmeralda! I'm sure they'll be careful with the dagger," Bilbo's voice pipe up.

"Well, as long as Estella don't go anywhere near it and I'm fine with it," Esmeralda said.

"Mother!" Estella complained unhappily.

"Are you alright, uncle? You seem a bit sad," Frodo said worriedly.

"I don't seem 'sad,'" Bilbo replied with a smile as he sat on the couch. "I'm happily fine. Look, why don't you play with the others and I'll talk here with the adults? I don't think you want to stay here," he said.

Frodo frowned, "Uncle..." he began.

"Go, I'll talk to you later Frodo," Bilbo said smiling.

Frodo looked at his uncle, "If you say so Uncle Bilbo," he said nodding and with that said, he left to go with the others.

\---------------

After the party, Frodo and Bilbo were in the kitchen eating cake. "So uncle, did you all like the gifts that you gotten?" Frodo asked smiling.

"I love them all Frodo; especially yours," Bilbo said with a smile.

"Now you have a set of inks to go with your quill! You don't have to worry about a broken one," Frodo said happily.

"What about your presents? Do you like the one from Sam?" Bilbo asked.

Frodo coughed and blushed at the same time, "Let's not talk about Sam's gift right now, uncle," he said as Sam had given a sex position book. 

Bilbo smirked, "Alright," he said nodding.

"What did Uncle Thorin gave you, Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo asked eagerly.

"You hadn't called him 'uncle' for a while now," Bilbo said surprised.

Frodo shrugged, "What did he give you, Uncle Bilbo? It must have been something good,” he said with a smile.

Bilbo gestured to the present that was sitting on the counter, “Go and see for yourself,” he said.

Frodo got up and looked, he gasped. “Really, he gave you money?” He asked.

Bilbo nodded, “For the both of us since we couldn’t be there in Erebor,” he said.

“That’s great, isn’t it? He cares for you, Uncle Bilbo!” Frodo exclaimed.

“Yea well, I don’t,” Bilbo replied unhappily.

“Uncle…” Frodo began slowly.

“I just don’t know if I could ever forgive him Frodo,” Bilbo said sadly.

“Uncle, in due time, you will,” Frodo said nodding confidently. “What are you going to do with the money?” He asked.

“Keep it until we need of it,” Bilbo replied as Frodo didn’t say anything more.

\----------

(Present time)

“What do you think that he’ll do once we get to Erebor on Durin’s Day?” Sam asked as he sat next to Frodo.

“I don’t know Sam,” Frodo said quietly as he looked at him, “I want him to get together with Uncle Thorin but at the same time, I don’t want to leave you and the Shire behind,” he said.  
“Perhaps you want to come back to the Shire with me while Mr. Bilbo stays in Erebor if he wants to?” Sam suggested.

“I don’t think I could do that Sam,” Frodo replied.

“Why ever not, Mr. Frodo?” Sam asked.

“Uncle Bilbo adopted me; I don’t think I would be here now if it weren’t for Uncle Bilbo,” Frodo replied.

“I understand,” Sam said nodding and the two were quiet as they thought about the upcoming event on Durin’s Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Been busy since the last time I updated since my birthday. The next chapter possibly would be that they have returned to Erebor in time for the wedding! Hope you guys all like the story so far! See the buttons below? Please kudos, review, bookmark, etc.!


	12. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story on hiatus

Hey guys, I might be putting this story onto hiatus for the time being. Unless someone wants to continue it or so? Otherwise, I'm not into this story any more as I'm into another story of mine based on BBC Sherlock. I might get into this story again once the movie comes out in March, otherwise....I have to leave you hanging onto the ropes. 

I hope I didn't make anyone disappointed! If anyone wants to adopt this story and continue it, please let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story on hiatus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing of The Hobbit! I always wanted to do a story of Thorin/Bilbo and I am doing one. Hopefully this story would be a success for my first.


End file.
